


Paprika And Violets

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Claims Table, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift, Gift Fic, Het, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is five-star when you’re together.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Paprika And Violets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whipsy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whipsy).



> Claim: For the [DCU_Freeforall](http://dcu_freeforall.livejournal.com) Challenge [(Diana/Steve)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/355507.html)  
> Prompt: T 16; P 25: Flood (Writer’s Choice)  
> Prompt Count: (5/15)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 27, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 4, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1037  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, Whipsy! She requested Steve/Diana. Prompt: Side-by-side. :)  
> This also fits my [2009 DCU Fic/Art Spring Rain Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/391206.html).

Side-by-side.

If it was unusual to see an Amazon paired with a man, those of Man’s World probably were unaware of it.

Wonder Woman, of course, was not an ordinary Amazon.

Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Queen Hippolyta, Champion of the Amazons…Lover of Steve Trevor.

The images paraded by, one after another…

& & & & & &

_Steve escorting Diana to a garden party, she in long, star-spangled skirt and cape and he in full dress blues, she taking his arm and the two them gracefully making a grand entrance as flashbulbs popped and people applauded…_

_…at the opening of one of Hera’s Havens, the Amazon-sponsored battered women’s shelters…_

_…in the sky as jets silver and invisible flew…_

_…deep in battle as petty criminals or apocalyptic Gods attacked…_

_…or helping out during a natural disaster…_

& & & & & &

Steve was right by Diana’s side, working to rescue the flood victims of the Western Massachusetts town of Canterville. The banks of the river had flooded during the spring thaw and they slogged through mud and water together, putting up sandbags and helping those trapped on roofs and in cars as the rain pelted down.

“Up there, Angel!”

Diana followed Steve’s pointing finger, tossing her Lasso over the house’s chimney and hauling herself up.

She carefully moved over the slick roof, grabbing the frightened little girl huddled on the peak.

“My…my family’s still inside,” the girl choked, pointing to a square in the roof that led to the attic.

“Do not worry, little one. Let me get you down first and I will come back for your family.”

Diana brought the girl down, handing her down to Steve, who piloted the boat toward the embankment. Rescue workers lifted her over the sandbags and Steve returned to the house.

The driving rain soaked him and the Princess to the skin, whipping in their faces and tearing at their clothes. Diana and Steve worked efficiently together, part of the rescue team but moving with well-practiced synchronicity.

The people of Canterville were grateful.

& & & & & &

Diana slept in exhaustion on the bedroll, Steve curled up around her in spoon fashion. He was asleep, too, both of them in dry clothes. The school gym was filled with the refugees, the raid finally slacking off enough so that the flooding had stopped.

Even Amazons could get exhausted.

& & & & & &

Diana smiled as she tied the apron around her borrowed red flannel shirt.

“You look good in jeans, Angel.”

She smiled again, taking hold of her hair and pulling it into a ponytail. She wore her tiara and her Lasso was attached to her belt, but the rest of her costume was drying in the principal’s office, along with Steve’s fatigues.

“I may say the same.”

Steve grinned, grateful that the borrowed jeans fit. He rolled up the sleeves of a blue flannel shirt that was a little tight but would do.

“Did you enjoy your muffin, my love?”

Steve laughed. “You mean the half of the cranberry muffin? Delicious. It’ll hold me until we can have our own breakfast.”

Diana smiled and took his hand, walking to the cafeteria.

With a group of volunteers, Diana and Steve served breakfast to the hungry refugees, shoulders touching as they served up eggs, bacon, sausage, and fresh fruit. Tired and worried people were happy to get it.

The volunteers worked steadily, the long line of people finally dwindling ninety minutes later. The clean-up took another hour, and finally Steve and Diana were free to leave as a new shift came in to prepare lunch.

They went to the principal’s office to pick up their clothes.

“Still damp,” Steve said, testing the clothes draped over the old-fashioned steam radiator.

“Wait here, my darling.”

Steve sat in the principal’s chair and gazed out the window.

The sky was a brilliant blue, the rain gone. The water was receding, and hopefully damage wouldn’t be too bad.

He rubbed the back of his neck. The floor of the school gym hadn’t been the most comfortable, but he’d been in worse places. Good thing the school was on high ground and had escaped the flooding.

Being with Diana had made the evening more than bearable. He could never feel unhappy when he was with her.

He opened the window, a warm spring breeze coming through the screen. Maybe this town could recover without too much trouble after all.

The door opened and Steve jumped up.

“Angel, what’s all this?”

“Breakfast, my darling.”

The smells of eggs, sausage, bacon, and sliced oranges, watermelon, and strawberries were like heaven to his nearly-empty stomach.

Steve quickly cleared a space on the desk and Diana set down the tray. Steve took the plates off the tray and placed them on the desk as Diana set aside the tray.

They sat down, Diana sipping her orange juice. Steve leaned back for a moment, a smile spreading across his face. “Sausage and bacon?”

“You have not consumed any for months, correct?”

“That’s correct. I love the taste, but it isn’t exactly healthy.”

“I don not believe this one breakfast will kill you.”

Steve laughed. “Unless you cooked it, love?”

“Steve!” She pretended offense. “My cooking lessons are going well.”

Steve grinned. “Oh, I know.”

“Tease.”

”I hope so,” he smirked.

Diana smiled and took a bite of juicy sausage.

Steve happily dug into his meal.

“Oh, my sweet.” Diana handed over a small bottle.

“What’s this, Angel?”

“Paprika.”

Steve’s eyes widened, then he unfastened the lid and sprinkled the red flakes on his eggs.

“You take good care of me, Angel.”

“With pleasure, my love.”

Steve sighed happily at the taste of his paprika-sprinkled eggs.

He was sitting in a high school principal’s office, probably built in the nineteenth century, peeling paint on the walls, bilious green at that, eating a soup kitchen’s breakfast, and it could have been a five-star restaurant with Lobster Newburg as far as he was concerned.

He looked at the bunch of violets in a coffee can that Diana had brought on the tray, placed between them on the desk.

As long as he had his Angel, his life was five-star.


End file.
